


Wicked Or Misunderstood? (Descendants Short Stories Series)

by CoolStar69



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Original Genders, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Short stories such as one-shots, two-shots etc. Of Descendants will be posted here most will most likely be genderbent since I really enjoy re-imagining them as the opposite gender but no worries for those who want them as their og gender I will still write those, it's like I said most will be genderbent.I hope you enjoy them ^^





	1. A Suitor: Male: Evie x Princess: Reader (AU) part 1

**I would have liked to have placed a genderbent Evie up there or at least have some pic for a better idea have how he looks but sadly there weren't any pics for him.**

I will still look for some anime pics or something to take its place to help with giving an idea for him since I'm not sure how well I can describe **him.**

**______________**

I was sitting at the top of the stairway that was straight across from the grand entrance door, watching everyone enjoy themselves at my ball that was thrown to help me find a suitor so that I may move my status from Princess to Queen and in my Kingdom and every other Kingdom I've heard about I can not do that until I am married though our reason for it is because one must not burden ruling a Kingdom alone they must have someone to share it with.

To take half of the load and could provide an understanding ear which is why I must find someone who will be suitable for such a burden, but as I gaze into the crowd I am unsure if I want to wed any of them.

I have already turned down one too many and my council was starting to lose their patience and I still can't see myself with any of them, one of my council members told me that I was rested enough and it was time to go back into the crowd.

I sighed but did as he said as I stepped down into the crowd trying to determine which one would be worth talking too and for the... 50th time tonight I sighed.

"This is much too troublesome," I said in a low voice that only I should hear as I downcast my eyes to the floor in thought when a voice spoke grabbing my attention.

"Would you like for some help?" I looked up to see a dark blue haired male with brown roots and eyes looking at me smiling with a white-gloved hand extending out to me, he wore a suit that matched his blue hair and black shoes. He was very well groomed and had desirable facial features.

I'm sure all the ladies loved him and he 'seemed' nice enough but looks could be deceiving, I've learned that well enough from all the false friends I had acquired throughout my childhood but had to keep for my Kingdom's well being.

"No tha-" I attempt to refuse until I remembered what I had to throw this party for so I stood straighter with my shoulders back offering him my hand with a small smile gracing my lips. "What I meant to say was I would much appreciate some help"

He smiled even more as he gestured his head over to the left to an empty looking spot."Then come right this way" We walked over to the spot.

We chatted and unlike with the others I was really enjoying myself, he certainly was a step up from the others and I don't know why? The others were just as polite when we conversed but I could see it in their eyes that if I didn't have the title I wouldn't be treated as nicely.

Though his eyes didn't hold that same gleam so perhaps that means he simply doesn't hold those thoughts....or he's just better at hiding it.. that information for the moment is undetermined.

All of a sudden during our talk he broke out into another smile. "I am so glad you chose to come down, I had arrived at the party a little late and had just entered when you were walking up the stairs, I was worried I had missed my opportunity to speak with you"

"I am glad as well that I had come back down, I really enjoyed our talk but sadly this is where we must end it for the night" His smile faded as his eyes shined disappointingly.

"So soon?" I nodded my head.

"Yes the party is coming to an end and I must make an announcement" I curtsy before making my way toward the top stairway as one of my servants called for everyone's attention, the room went silent.

"I wish to thank you all of coming" Though I know the reason for it was for your own gain but I suppose that's what my wedding is for as well so I can not argue much there. "I have come to a decision to host this ball two more times" I could see from the corner of my eyes that my council member was not thrilled.

"I still feel it is much too soon and that  **two** " I quickly cut my eyes to the council as to make them aware that I do not plan to drag this out, I will come to a decision soon I just need those two more. "More balls will be the final ones and I shall choose a suitor" As I looked over everyone I could tell they've had it with my "stalling" but when my eyes came across the male from before he seemed to be just fine with the idea.

Most likely since he's a late candidate this would prove to work in his favor which is good I did it that way so that I could spend more time with him, hoping he's just the man I'm looking for.. though if he proves to be a disappointment I will go for the man I had originally had intended too.

"That is all thank you for listening, I hope you had a wonderful time" Again I curtsied before making my way to my room where I got undress and ready for bed, as I got under my covers and rested my head upon my pillow it had then just dawned on me that I did not ask for his name, I was so focused on making my announcement that it slipped my mind to ask.

With a sigh, I shook my head disappointed in myself."Oh no, bother I'm sure he's going to show up at the next ball and I could always ask the doorman who was the last one he let in" I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

~~~

I was out riding one of my horse with a single guard tagging along through the woods to clear my mind over some troubling news. When I had asked my doorman about the mysterious young gentlemen that showed up to the party rather late he told me he didn't recall such a man, everyone had arrived on time.

So either the mysterious fellow lied to me or the doorman failed at his job... I wasn't sure which was the better one to believe in both were pretty bad, if the first then I can no longer consider him a suitor but on the other hand, if the doorman slipped up, I might have to let him go...

Neither were options I wanted to do but would have to if true, this whole search for a suitor as just become even more troublesome and the horse riding isn't helping like it usually does.

"Watch out!" I quickly pulled to a stop when a young man's voice called out, startling me and my guard who pulled out his sword a the fair skin male with the dark black short hair that stopped at his earlobe.

My eyes watched him as he carefully picked up a baby bunny into his arms before bowing in apology."I am so sorry miss, my friend and I were playing, and he didn't see you coming until it was too late" He opened his chocolate brown eyes looking really sorry for the trouble he and his 'friend' had cost.

He was quite...feminine looking with soft features and a small thin frame, his outfit didn't look that of a commoner, and its colors were red, yellow and blue. With his shirt being the color blue with little red diamond slits on his sleeve and yellow pants that were sort of dirty from being on the ground.

I told my guard to lower his weapon as I accepted his apology. "Just try to be more careful, people could wind up getting pretty badly injured" Over a rabbit...

He nodded his head as he smiled just a tiny bit, it was a weak one that still expressed how sorry he was over this incident. "Yes, I will, I promise" As he walked away I took more notice of the animals that stayed behind him as if watching over him and when he drew closer he spoke to them as a friend... how odd.

"Excuse me!" He stopped turning his upper torso halfway to face me, blinking curiously as to why I called out to him. "What is your name?" A shy smile comes upon his face.

"My n-name? It's Snow White" Snow? White? I don't recall anyone in my kingdom baring such a name.

"Snow...White?" He nodded confirming as he turned around more so and his smile turned from shy to pride but in a good way and not one of those pride-filled ones that are just sickening to look at.

"I was named after my Mother after she passed from giving birth to me in hopes I will grow to be just as kind as she, I do hope I've done just that" And with that, he walked off as I was left to stare at him in thought...

None of his smiles were fake... I watched as he played and talked to the animals displaying a side I've never seen to anyone in my entire life... He really was strange.

"Princess!" My Guard shouted as I hopped down from my horse and walked over to the boy causing the animals to back away but still kept watch over my movements.

Snow White looked up from where he was sitting watching and waiting to see what more business did I have to do with him and he didn't have to wait long, if my council had found out this would have been something they would tell me to think long and hard about but I needn't do any of that.

My mind was made up when I saw his strange behavior and I knew I wanted to see more but didn't want to leave to chance. "I would like to invite you to a ball I'm throwing in a few days, do you think you would have the time to attend?" He looked down at his clothes and softly frowned.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to wear to a ball" I shook my head.

"You can come as is, I'll let the guard know to let you in and if you are still bothered by what you are wearing I will have some clothes ready for you just let me know when you arrive" I soon left hopping back onto my horse and riding off this time back to my castle.

Once there I did as I said, I made the guard and doorman aware of the guess I'm expecting and that they are to let him in when he arrives and to let me know when he does, I made my way upstairs as I know thought over the two males I had met.

Both interesting gentlemen and both have gained my attention, I will learn more about the two as the days go on and the balls continue though I have to make a choice by the time the final one rolls around.

__________________

**I know Snow White was shown more than Evie, I'll try to fix that in part 2.**

**I hope you enjoyed please heart, comment and follow (if you haven't already) ^^**

**Shameless self-promotion:**

**Like/Love or simply enjoy my one-shots? Then check out these beauties:**

**[Super Psycho Love (request closed for now )](https://www.quotev.com/story/4113698/Super-Psycho-Love-request-closed-for-now) **

**[GenderBender One Shots](https://www.quotev.com/story/4869195/GenderBender-One-Shots) **

**[Girls Like Girls (Yuri OneShots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9614883/Girls-Like-Girls-Yuri-OneShots) **

**[One-Shots & More~(Multi-Fandom)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11355128/One-Shots-MoreMulti-Fandom) **

**[Fandom Rangers (One Shots Reader Insert)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11223932/Fandom-Rangers-One-Shots-Reader-Insert) **

**[Pinocchio's 2.0 (Reader Insert )](https://www.quotev.com/story/9705776/Pinocchios-20-Reader-Insert) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader](https://www.quotev.com/story/4030615/Sora-x-yandere-reader) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader Prequel](https://www.quotev.com/story/4053614/Sora-x-yandere-reader-prequel) **

**[Sephiroth x Reader Insert One Shot(s)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11188237/Sephiroth-x-Reader-Insert-One-Shots) **

**[Prompto One-Shot](https://www.quotev.com/story/10486700/Prompto-One-Shot) **

**[Road Trip (FFKH)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9617562/Road-Trip-FFKH) **

**[The Bond Between Siblings (FFKH One Shots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9486153/The-Bond-Between-Siblings-FFKH-One-Shots) **


	2. Everything The Darkness Covers Will Be Your's: Male: Evil Daddy Mal x Mommy Reader (AU)

I was playing with our son Sincline while Mal sat in a corner decoding a spell-book he got his hands on, he's been working on it for weeks non-stop to increases his magic. 

 

To further lower the chances of any hero that would be foolish enough to try and go against us, he has become quite worried about it happening when we heard rumors about one being started up, I'm not going to lie it was causing much of my sleepless nights but I tried not to dwell on it too much. 

 

We have more than enough crows and ravens spread out gathering info and a few other dark creatures on our side keeping watch and not too mention Mal's magic, it's already pretty powerful, I don't think anyone in all of the kingdoms could come even remotely close to matching his level. 

 

And now with this spell-book in our possessions, we should be more than fine, of course, he needs to decode it first but that shouldn't be a problem in the slightest. 

 

Mal sighed causing us to look over to him catching him rub the bridge of his nose, Sincline walked over to him tugging on his pants leg. 

 

Mal looked down as Sincline stared up into his Father's eyes. "Are you okay Daddy?" Mal softly ruffled Sincline's (h/c) hair as he answered his son's question.

 

"Yeah just tired" I rose up walking over to the pair. 

 

"Then you should go rest, how long as it been since you slept?" Mal opened his mouth but before he could lie I frowned. "And don't lie" He rolled his eyes sighing.

 

"Fine....two...weeks? I placed a no sleep mixed with a no fatigue spell that keeps me wide awake...but It's wearing off I see" He sighed about to raise his hand to cast the spell again but I quickly push his hand down.

 

"Get.Some.Rest!" I started pushing him to the door before walking over to his desk. "And I'll pick up where you left off while you sleep" I not as magically gifted as Mal but I think my decoding skills are pretty good (nothing to brag about though), I should be able to cut some of his work down.    

 

As I sat down I noticed that Sincline had followed after his Father, well he did look pretty tired as well so some rest would do him some good too. 

 

A few hours have passed when Mal returned with Sincline in tow, I got up from my spot smiling as I told him the good news. "I cracked a few of them" His eyes widen as he rushed over to see. 

 

"H-how? I thought it would take another week at most before some of these would be decoded" I patted his shoulder as I explained. 

 

"If I'm being honest, you made more progress than you originally thought, you were just too tired to properly see it" He looked back at the paper with realization now shining through in his eyes.

 

"Y-yeah, I guess taking a break now and then would help once in a while" He placed the paper back onto the table about to get back to work to memorize the decoded spells but stopped when Sincline spoke up.

 

"Look the skylights are back" We both walked over to witness them, sitting by our son's side looking out the window at the polar lights that were created by Mal's protection spell over Auradon, another means to keep unwanted guest from showing up.

 

"It makes the kingdom look so pretty" I agreed quietly with Sincline, when Mal and I took over the once colorful Kingdom became dark and colorless besides for maybe a few purple and green here there since it was his favorite color but other than that it was a pretty Gothic looking place with a nice dark shadowy feel to it. 

 

"And it soon will all be your's," Mal said causing Sincline to whip his head in his Father's direction with excitement in his bright green eyes. 

 

"Really!" Mal nodded. 

 

"Really everything that the darkness is covering is all your's, granted right now it doesn't look so dark thanks to the light show going on but that doesn't make it any less your's" Sincline started hopping in his spot. 

 

"Oh man I can't wait to rule over it" It's when he gets like this does that specks of gold in his eyes become easier to see and it was quite a sight, much more enjoyable to watch than some lights in the sky.

 

At least in my opinion, it was, I smiled as I continued to enjoy this moment with my family and wishing it would go on like this forever.

 

__________________

**(1) it was the only name I could think of... if I think of something better then I will come back to change it.**

**I think it's pretty obvious I went full Lion King with the title and a few of the words but I thought it would be funny and I was right to me it was xD**

**Hope you enjoyed don't forget to heart, comment and follow (if you haven't already) and come back for more, till then see you next time :3**

**Shameless self-promotion:**

**Like/Love or simply enjoy my one-shots? Then check out these beauties:**

**[Super Psycho Love (request closed for now )](https://www.quotev.com/story/4113698/Super-Psycho-Love-request-closed-for-now) **

**[GenderBender One Shots](https://www.quotev.com/story/4869195/GenderBender-One-Shots) **

**[Girls Like Girls (Yuri OneShots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9614883/Girls-Like-Girls-Yuri-OneShots) **

**[One-Shots & More~(Multi-Fandom)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11355128/One-Shots-MoreMulti-Fandom) **

**[Fandom Rangers (One Shots Reader Insert)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11223932/Fandom-Rangers-One-Shots-Reader-Insert) **

**[Pinocchio's 2.0 (Reader Insert )](https://www.quotev.com/story/9705776/Pinocchios-20-Reader-Insert) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader](https://www.quotev.com/story/4030615/Sora-x-yandere-reader) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader Prequel](https://www.quotev.com/story/4053614/Sora-x-yandere-reader-prequel) **

**[Sephiroth x Reader Insert One Shot(s)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11188237/Sephiroth-x-Reader-Insert-One-Shots) **

**[Prompto One-Shot](https://www.quotev.com/story/10486700/Prompto-One-Shot) **

**[Road Trip (FFKH)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9617562/Road-Trip-FFKH) **

**[The Bond Between Siblings (FFKH One Shots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9486153/The-Bond-Between-Siblings-FFKH-One-Shots) **


	3. Not Part Of Your World: Male Uma x Reader

**Uma:** **Ucean** **(It starts with a U and it's water related so I'll go with it for now)**

**Gil: Jil**

**Harry: Harriet**

**I got the idea for Male Uma's name from this >[wehavekids.com/having-baby/ocean-inspired-baby-names](https://wehavekids.com/having-baby/ocean-inspired-baby-names)**

**____________________**

 

 

I was having lunch with my boyfriend Ucean when my friends showed up, they were surprised to see us and had gotten a seat near our table, Ucean wasn't very happy about it on the account of my friends not liking him for being the Sea Witch Ursula's son.

 

And I'll admit when he first showed up he did cause quite a bit of trouble even when Ben offered him a chance for good yet he spat on it but a year later he returned, ready to accept the chance he was offered, Ben was more than happy to give him it but... the rest not so much even I had my doubts.

 

But when I got to know him I soon learned that the year he was away he went through some things that made him question if being like his Mother was what he really wanted in life? The answer for him was no so he returned and then we slowly grew closer and got together. Despite the protest from those around me, constantly they would openly voice their disapproval and distrust towards him and today was no different.

 

"I'm shocked the owners actually allowed him in their restaurant," Serah said which I didn't think she needed to as Minnie ( **1** ) added.

 

"Yeah seafood ain't even on the list" I saw Ucean frown as each one added their own comment, more and more it would deepen as I sat there silently letting them insult him as they pleased and feeling terrible doing so but what could I do? They were my friends! What was I suppose to say?

 

I didn't want to make things worse by saying something and escalating everything so surely silence was the best choice or so I thought as Ucean had enough and slammed his hands down onto the table pushing his chair back making a harsh scrapping sound as he stood from his seat.

 

Glaring down at my friends as I stare at him in surprise. "I knew you hero kids were just as scummy as us vkids only difference is we don't hide who we are, pretending to be kind and believing in second chances for all!" He scoffed. "Well you can take your delusions of being just and noble and shove it up your a**!" All eyes were on him as he stormed off.

 

"Wait!" I called out chasing after him with an extending hand to grab onto him in hopes of stopping him since my words could not, barely touch as he moved his shoulder turning his glare onto me.

The first time he's ever looked at me like that and it frightened me. "What!? Want to bring me back to apologize? Well, forget it! I'm not sorry"

 

"I-I...I wanted to say sorry they made you feel this way-"

 

"It's not about what they made me ' _feel'_ it's that they insulted me right in front of your face and you said  **nothing**! Why is that? Do you secretly feel the same way? Are you only dating me as some kind of joke?" My eyes widened shocked that he would even think such a think about me in the first place.

 

"I DON'T! How could you think that? I didn't say anything because their my  **friends**! I didn't w-" He took a step forward as he interrupted my sentence.

 

"I have friends too and I would never  **ever**! Let them talk that way about  **you**  and I've known them way longer than I have you but you see that's the difference between us, I would never let anyone make the people I care about feel like Their not apart of my world while you just sit there in silence as your boyfriend starts to feel like he ain't anything to you" I could see the heartbreak clear as day in his eyes as he got to the end and went to say something but he wouldn't let me get a word out.

 

"Don't bother, I'm done" He waved his hand as he walked away leaving me to watch as back as he disappeared into the crowd while I thought over my actions or rather my lack of actions.

How I made him feel every time my friends, my family would voice every negative thought and opinion on him while I sat back and watched, I could see that it hurt and bothered him but I did nothing... too afraid that if I said anything I would lose both people I care about.

 

And now my lack of words is what caused me to lose one in the first place and I don't know if I'll ever get him back....

_______________

**This was short as f**k but it's all I could think of.**

**Hope you enjoyed don't forget to heart, comment and follow (if you haven't already) and come back for more, till then see you next time :3**

**Shameless self-promotion:**

**Like/Love or simply enjoy my one-shots? Then check out these beauties:**

**[Super Psycho Love (request closed for now )](https://www.quotev.com/story/4113698/Super-Psycho-Love-request-closed-for-now) **

**[GenderBender One Shots](https://www.quotev.com/story/4869195/GenderBender-One-Shots) **

**[Girls Like Girls (Yuri OneShots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9614883/Girls-Like-Girls-Yuri-OneShots) **

**[One-Shots & More~(Multi-Fandom)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11355128/One-Shots-MoreMulti-Fandom) **

**[Fandom Rangers (One Shots Reader Insert)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11223932/Fandom-Rangers-One-Shots-Reader-Insert) **

**[Pinocchio's 2.0 (Reader Insert )](https://www.quotev.com/story/9705776/Pinocchios-20-Reader-Insert) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader](https://www.quotev.com/story/4030615/Sora-x-yandere-reader) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader Prequel](https://www.quotev.com/story/4053614/Sora-x-yandere-reader-prequel) **

**[Sephiroth x Reader Insert One Shot(s)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11188237/Sephiroth-x-Reader-Insert-One-Shots) **

**[Prompto One-Shot](https://www.quotev.com/story/10486700/Prompto-One-Shot) **

**[Road Trip (FFKH)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9617562/Road-Trip-FFKH) **

**[The Bond Between Siblings (FFKH One Shots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9486153/The-Bond-Between-Siblings-FFKH-One-Shots) **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I don't mean Minnie Mouse, I played walking dead not too long ago so some of the characters names are still pretty fresh in my mind and I couldn't think of any names and this was the result at me using whatever came to mind.


End file.
